


Adoration

by Introversion



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, twice referenced, what are tags when i can't even write properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introversion/pseuds/Introversion
Summary: Han Jumin comes home to see something unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm Han Jumin trash and i need more fluff so this happened. domestic fluff is the death of me. i also referenced to twice's new song. my english is also pretty trash with its grammatically wrong sentences.

After a long day at work, Han Jumin would usually be greeted by his wife at the doorway. However, tonight was different.

He opened the door to his penthouse expecting a kiss on his cheek and a wide smile on his wife's face. Instead, silence greeted him. Jumin grew worried with each step he took. He took a deep breath to remind himself that everything is all right and that she's safe.

_Maybe she's asleep or maybe she's too busy preparing dinner._

Jumin sniffed the air for the wonderful scent of his wife's cooking.

_The smell's not here._

He walked quickly to the kitchen to check for her.

_She's not here._

As if on cue, Elizabeth 3rd rubbed herself on Jumin's leg to get his attention. Jumin looked down at his beloved white cat and reached down to put her in his arms. But he wasn't quick enough. Elizabeth 3rd trotted off towards the living room where Jumin can hear distant sounds coming out.

Once he reached the living room, he was surprised to see his loved one watching the television intensely. His wife's eyes were sparkling with joy and she was happily singing along to a song he doesn't recognize.

"My love…" Jumin breathed out.

She abruptly turned her head towards his voice and the smile he loves so much appeared on her face.

"Welcome home, Jumin!" She got up from her seat and almost threw herself around the much taller male. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. "I missed you so much!"

"I did as well. I was worried when I didn't see you at the entrance." He paused. "I wouldn't have guessed you were so entranced by something on the television," he said as he glanced over at the large screen.

She chuckled. "Are you jealous, my dear husband?"

"Of course. I can't have you paying attention to someone else that's not me," he complained. "Now tell me, what were you so engrossed in watching?"

Her eyes sparkled again at his question and Jumin felt his heart flutter.

"You see, I was bored while waiting for you to come back so I decided to turn on the television and see what was on. And I while I was aimlessly changing the channel, this music show caught my eyes," she responded.

"A music show?" Jumin looked into his wife's eyes to see if she was playing with him. She usually doesn't watch television let alone some music show.

She nodded her head.

_So cute._

"Yep! Then, I became entranced with this female idol group and their adorable dance!" his wife excitedly exclaimed.

"Is that so? But love, nothing is more adorable than you." Jumin eyes softened and a gentle smile appeared on his lips when he saw her face slowly becoming pink.

"But you're the adorable one in this household" she muttered under her breath while avoiding his eye contact. He chuckled at his wife's cute antics.

"Ah, Jumin! Come watch them perform with me! You'll understand once you see them!" She pulled away from his embrace and instead entwined their hands together. She led him to the couch and motioned for him to take a seat.

Jumin looked at her questioningly and sat down. She sat next to him with their hands still entwined and smiled at him before turning to look at the television.

His curiosity got the better of him and he turned to look in the same direction as her.

On the large screen was a female idol group dancing and singing cutely. He admits that it was cute but not as cute as the woman next to him who was clinging tightly to his arm.

What happened next made his heart clench. His wife was singing along with the chorus with a cutesy voice he's never heard before. Jumin's eyes softened and he stared lovingly at her while she sang along.

" _You're so mean, you're so mean_ ," she sang and giggled afterwards.

" _I'm like TT, just like TT._ "

Jumin felt like melting from this cuteness his wife is currently displaying.

"I really like this part where they make a gesture similar to the letter T while pouting. I think it's really cute," his wife exclaims while doing the said action.

_I might die from this cuteness…_

Snapping out from his thoughts, he stared at her eager face and said, "I think you'll be the murderer of me one day."

Her eyes widened and her face changed to one of worry.

"Why? Is something wrong? Should I call the doctor? Should I--"

"You're just too cute. I don't know how I can handle this much longer."

His wife stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm not cute at all…" she pouted.

"See, you just pouted and that's adorable." He took her hands into his and held onto them tightly. She looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. Once she saw that he wasn't, she sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"You know, I'm still surprised you fell in love with me," she whispered.

"You shouldn't be. You're more than what I can ask for. You accepted me for who I am. And you were here when I needed someone to depend on." He paused before continuing, "Sometimes, I wished I had met you earlier so that I could fall in love with you earlier."

Her face turned into a dark shade of red.

"You're such a romantic," she bashfully said.

"Only for you, my love," he smirked. He looked down to see that she tried to cover her reddened face but to no avail.

"Jumin…"

"Yes, my princess?"

"I… I love you so much. I don't ever want to be separated from you", she whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

Jumin untangled their hands and embraced her tightly. He petted her head while placing soft kisses on her forehead.

"I love you so much more than you can imagine", he murmured.

They stayed in that position for a while before they heard a small meow coming from Elizabeth 3rd.

"I think our child is hungry," Jumin joked.

His wife's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"I forgot all about dinner! Let me go prepare it now!" She quickly released herself from her husband's embrace and got up to go to the kitchen until she was stopped. Jumin gripped her wrist to halt her steps.

"Let's prepare dinner together. I don't want to sit here alone without you next to me."

Jumin looked into her eyes waiting for an answer. Her eyes softened at her husband's request and using both of her hands, she pulled him up from his seat.

Together they walked into the kitchen to prepare for tonight's dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried. i am ashamed.


End file.
